


Our Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Mick Jagger - Fandom, Mick Ronson - Fandom
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Death, M/M, Serial Killer, mick jagger - Freeform, mick ronson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie seems like a charming guy, with a glittering career and a huge fanbase. He has a dark secret, and Mick has to learn it the hard way.</p><p>(Unfinished and discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh, this will only hurt for a second...” David whispered to his first victim.   
He pushed the blade of the knife in, real far on the throat. She let out a loud scream, but David covered her mouth quickly. “Shh..don’t give my game away!” He snarled, with a nasty glare. Suddenly, he got the good idea to stab her right in the heart. Why didn’t he think of that before? She would die instantly! Pulling the knife out, he started laughing quietly. The girl was too weak to say anything about it. Looking into his eyes, she could see the madness David was falling into.

 

“Say goodbye to your life!” David whispered in a mocking tone. 

 

Laughing louder, he stuck the knife right into the victim’s chest. It went really deep, ensuring his victim would die. This is the thing he least expected from himself though, yet it felt so satisfying, but why? David had never imagined himself stabbing someone to death, but he did and he had never felt more proud. There was the dead body right in front of him. The victim was deeply wounded, still bleeding… that gave him a sick pleasure. Other 15 year olds would be out partying and having ‘fun’, but look at what he’s doing now.   
Suddenly reality hit him, and he had to run fast! He had not yet been caught, so if he left now, they would never know; after putting the knife in his pocket, he dashed off as fast as he could. It was dark and so nobody would see him. David thought he would never make it before being caught; serial killers are always caught.   
By the time David got home, he instantly knew to destroy the evidence.  
David threw the gloves into the fire, because they would definitely burn. As for the knife...there is no way that the fire could destroy it. Bleaching it and cleaning it thoroughly would make it less likely for him to be caught. So he walked into the kitchen and looked around for the bleach and a towel. He found them and started cleaning. There was really no way he would be caught, in fact, he wanted to do this again… over and over. 

 

One murder would not be good enough; it would not show all of his anger. One murder would not rid him of the cruel bullies he had to put up with for so many fucking years, so that was just what he decided to do. David would never be caught, not once. His killing sprees carried on into his career, and nobody ever knew. David was fucking insane but clever, intelligent enough to conceal it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes up with a plan, that he will not tell a soul about.

It was the 17th of March 1993. Two days earlier was when ‘Jump They Say’ was released. It was for his new album Black Tie White Noise. A lot of his fans seemed to like it, which pleased him as usual. Would it be surprising if there was something he was even more excited about? Well good, because it’s not something anybody would ever think of doing. So, there was a man who he used to work with in the early 70s, who was called Mick Ronson. Mick played the guitar for David on the ‘Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars’ tour. 

Ever since they split up, he felt anger mainly towards Mick. Why he never murdered him years ago was beyond him! He knew exactly what to do though. David always knew what to do and how to do it. Now Mick Jagger, on the other hand, had no idea about his history of going out and killing people. David did not know that the murder would happen the way it did. He tried to find a way to get back into contact with Ronson, however there was a problem. It could not be the 17th of March, he promised to spend time with Mick. Or maybe he could change it to another date. That’s what he decided to roll with.  
“Mick could I speak to you for a second?” David asked, standing outside of Mick’s room.

 

“What is it?” Mick looked up from his book. He could see that David had a sad look on his face. Of course, David was happy to do this.

“I think I need to cancel today, it’s just…work you know. I have to go back into the studio.”

Mick looked sad about it, but quickly changed his expression to a smile. He was a bit hurt, but that was just show business. “Not a problem.” Mick said, trying his best not to look disappointed at being let down.

David returned the smile and walked out. Perfect…now to find someone who still talks to Ronson. He put his coat on then left, smirking about what he knew he was doing.

It took a while; not a lot of his friends still talked to Ronson. There was one more person he asked however, and that was the singer Morrissey, who as it happened, was in contact with Ronson. David went up to Morrissey’s door and knocked. He was not sure if the singer was in, because he took forever to answer! Just as David turned his back, Morrissey opened the door.

“Hello, David.”

David turned back around, delighted to see him. Morrissey urged him in and they sat and had a conversation for a while.

“Ah, Steven(this was Morrissey’s real name), so you still talk to Mick Ronson, right?” David asked.

Nodding, Morrissey responded with, “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“I just really need to speak to him again.”

“I’ll talk to him, and once he responds I’ll get back to you.” Morrissey promised.

“Great, thanks Steven!” David smiled. 

David stayed at the singer’s house for a while, and they caught up on a lot.

“So, are you still with Iman?” Morrissey asked, out of curiosity. David’s face dropped a bit.

“Oh.. no, it never worked out for us. I do miss her a lot.” David lied.

“Would you like to talk about your split?” Morrissey asked him, with a sympathetic look on his face.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” David replied. “She just didn’t feel the same way. I wouldn’t want a relationship where only one person in it actually felt anything towards someone who wasn’t interested.”

They talked for a while longer, and then David decided to leave. He trusted Morrissey would stick to his promise, so now all David had to do was wait. He knew it would be a while, but it was worth it. It gave him time to plan out how he would kill Ronson. David stayed for so long, and by the time he left he had no plans on what to do. Maybe then, he could spend the rest of the day with Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks again to KinkyKate for being my beta :])  
> So uh...this is turning out better than I expected.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronson and David arrange a date to spend time together. Ronson does not know that it will be his last day.

Time flew quickly, and David did not even finish his plan; he had to delay it and move it to a later date. Morrissey got back to him relatively quicker than he expected, giving him Ronson’s phone number. Ronson was fine with it, as he trusted David (or thought he did). It was now the 27th of March. 

Mick and David had got their day together the day before, and this made Mick happy, but David did not feel a thing because he was constantly thinking about his plan. It was tragic that he cared more about murder than his own lover, though he was clever enough to hide this fact from Mick. 

David went ahead and phoned Ronson; he hoped that Ronson had no plans. It took a while for David’s former friend to pick up but eventually he did.

“Hello, is this David?” Ronson asked.

“Ah yes, it’s me. Hello.” David responded.

“So Steven told me you wanted to talk to me again.”

“That’s correct.” David said this with an evil smile as he now knew his plan was starting to work in his favour.

“Well, it’s nice to hear from you again! How have you been Davy?” 

David frowned, and hearing the name ‘Davy’ made him want to finish off the annoying Ronson more than ever.

“I’ve been great, but don’t call me Davy ever again.” 

“Oh sorry, I forgot how much you hate being called Davy!” Ronson laughed. 

David rolled his eyes, but did a convincing fake laugh.

“I was wondering if you wanted to arrange a day where we could spend time together,” David said hopefully. “It’s been a while and I’d love to catch up with you.”

“Yeah, that would be great. When are you free to do whatever?” Ronson asked, thinking David really did want to spend time with him and hopefully build bridges after falling out all those years ago.. 

David had to think for a while.

“How’s the 29th of April? Are you free then?” David asked, just so desperate to kill once again.

“That sounds great!” Ronson smiled. 

Ronson told David where he lived, and Ronson was excited about it. Of course, David was only excited about killing the man. David smiled to himself as he put down the phone, very soon, his hated former friend would get what was coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you excited for what David may do later? ;]


End file.
